The Prince and the Duck- Discontinued
by Illead
Summary: Request by: Neko1998. "Once upon a time, there was once a prince and his princess, who once had had a happy ending; but now, for unexplained reasons, that story had been erased, and the once happy royals were now restored to their original states."


_The Prince and the Duck_

**Chapter 1: Save the Last Dance for Me**

**Once upon a time, **_there was once a prince and his princess, who once had had a happy ending; but now, for unexplained reasons, that story had been erased, and the once happy royals were now restored to their original states. The boy was sad, the girl was angry, and the Crow was real as he ever had been, though when once the boy saved the girl, it was a raven-haired boy, by accident, that saved her. As the raven-haired boy, a Knight once, that boy a writer after the first story, was never part of the story of the princess and the prince. As once the human girl was a duck, she was now a human girl. But the mystery of the sad, sad prince's forgotten memories still remained. All that could be asked: was why?_

_She was swimming, seeing the sad boy dancing on the lake, alone; there was no one to dance with the sad, white-haired boy, who she knew was Mytho. Mytho went to the local dance school, where she, a lowly duck could never go. Ahiru, the duck, wanted to dance with the beautiful white-haired boy named Mytho… But she couldn't, because she was a duck. Ducks could not dance, she knew this much about it, but if she could… Oh, that longing. She longed to dance with the sad boy; she had always watched him from afar. A girl, the prima donna Rue, joined him, though the boy was just as sad, maybe sadder, than before. But just as she called out his name, there was a face, right in front of her._

_"Do you want to see him, to dance with him?" The old man snickered, just an old face, but she nodded rapidly. "Then you shall, little duck… Little Ahiru; you will be good to wear this pendant, to do as you had again… You can be a human again." The man laughed wickedly. "I am Drosslemeyer… You will do well to remember this, for the new story to begin; we will need to get you back into school." His hands shot forward, large hands, and something heavy was around her neck. After that, everything faded to black, hearing the sound of his laugh._

-Reality—

Ahiru sat up in the bed at the dance school, tripping over her own feet. She was… It was a second story? Not the first one, _The Knight and the Raven_? By Drosslemeyer? Fakir had told her about that, before she was a duck again. He eventually gave up writing her a story, because none worked, but here she was, as a girl again, and no one even knew. Fakir, she knew, felt something for her, but she didn't feel anything for him, as she had when the story was going on. Something was wrong to wear the pendant and her school clothing again. It had to be, or she'd still be a duck, and after leaving the room in her school uniform, she ran down the hall. Lily and Pique were up to their usual, she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, but habits were habits.

She was a clumsy dancer, she knew this, but she did this to see the one boy she could never dance with before, except for once dance, with the wood of Miss Aido burning to keep them warm. She sighed lightly, trying her best at the bar, tumbling onto her back, sprawled in the only way she could. Awkwardly. At the sound of the door opening, she sat up, aware of how clumsy she looked. What made her so clumsy, when as Tutu she could dance so well? Startled from her thoughts, she saw Mytho. Mytho was staring at her with confusion.

"Who… Who are you?" Offering a hand up, the sleepy, sad dancer offered to lift her up, a smile sheepishly. His hair was a mess, but he was just as handsome. The boy she loved, right there, like nothing was wrong, when he didn't know the half of it.

"I'm… I'm Ahiru, Mytho… Don't you remember me…?" So if he didn't lose his heart, he lost his memories? Taking his hand, she stood only to find him studying her face intently. "What is it? Are you okay, Mytho?" So the final memory was in her pendant, and she would learn that later, but what she wanted to know, was how this happened. They went back home to his story, and now… Now here he was, Mytho in all his glory. It was the same Mytho, the same Mytho who lived in a cloud, of sorts. A daze. His face was so close she could kiss him.

Mytho was about to speak before the door opened to show Fakir, Fakir from before, surprised to see her there, just like how the first time she spoke to him started. "Fakir? I was going to come earlier, but then I saw… What was your name, again?" Looking to Ahiru, speaking to Fakir, he smiled sleepily. "It was Ahiru, right?" He gave a sleepy smile still, her face blushing brightly. Nodding softly, the girl looked to his eyes, his sad, sad eyes. He'd lost his memory. But before she could ask him what he was about to say, Fakir dragged Mytho away, leaving her to fall on her bottom.

Sitting there, perplexed, Fakir returned, his cold façade gone for the moment. "Fakir…?" She titled her head to him, before taking his hand to stand. "Fakir; I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" She stumbled back after he released her hand, only to hug her close. "Eh…?"

Fakir sighed contently, hugging her close still, mumbling his thanks to Drosslemeyer, but then holding her shoulders as he pulled back. "Ahiru… Something is _wrong_ with Mytho, with Rue here, you here… She, nor Mytho, remembers leaving their old story at this… New story. I can help you, when it calls for it, okay? I left him in the changing room… I have to go back to him before _she_ gets there. It's… Ahiru… I tried so hard." In silence, the raven-haired boy left, leaving her in silence.

"All you children who love stories, come gather 'round." -**_ Drosslemeyer_**

**Author's Note**: Warning; I'll be gone mostly all weekend, and I'm leaving soon for today. This has… Been in my inbox for a very, very long time, and I apologize, **Neko1998**. I'm sorry it took so long to do your request. I won't be able to update until Monday, properly update, that is, so… I will replace my "Forbidden to Wed," which I deleted due to lack of motivation, though the story was good… And will do this _Princess Tutu_. I do not own the anime, but nor the characters, and this is a request, so Miss Neko's the owner of the idea. And, yes, this story writing is mine. That's all I own, really, the story writing. This idea is long, elaborate, very sweet, and I hope not to fail anyone in this story. I've been look forward to this for s very, very long time. Tell me what you think, and… As always, enjoy, enjoy, friends. Sorry it's a bit short, but it's my starter.

Love and rainbows,

~Illead

_End of note._


End file.
